What if
by Kouikane21
Summary: Si Sakura Haruno,Isang Simple at Matalinong Dalagang Nangangarap maging isang magaling na Doktor . sabihin na nating bitter sya oo hindi sya naniniwala sa love, simula nung araw na mamatay ang mga magulang nya... Ngunit pano kung may Eeksena sa Buhay nya sa Paglipat Nila sa Konoha? Magugulo ba ang Buhay nya o may matututunan sya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:HINDI KO PAG-MAMAYARI ANG NARUTO**

 **LEGEND:**

 _'Ako_ '-iniisip ng mga tauha;n/p"'Ako'-nagsasalita

"ako"- nagsasalita ang tauhan

 **'Ako'** -innerself talking

 **Chapter 1:Panibagong Buhay sa Konoha**

 **(Sakura's POV)**

7:30am...

"Sakura! gumising ka na tanghali na." Ginising ako ni mama

"Maaga pa po ma!gusto ko pa pong matulog."sagot ko

"Anong maaga 7:30 na hoy!" sabi ni Ma- Ano?!7:30 na?!

"Sabi ko nga po."

"Bilisan mo na 15 min. ka nang late." kalmadong sagot ni mama

Hay! at iyon nga, mukhang late na naman ako Lagi na lang ganito kapag first day of kinakabahan ako kasi kalilipat lang namin dito sa konoha. Sa Konoha Highschool ako mag aaral. Sikat ang school na iyon kahit na sa pinanggalingan kong school pinag uusapan rin to. Sikat to dahil doon nag-aaral ang anak ng mga pinaka mayayamang negosyante sa buong mundo .By the way late na pala ako naku siguradong magagalit sng first subject teacher ko hayssssttt!  
Dali-dali akong nag-ayos ng gamit at tumakbo papunta sa School...

"Konoha Highschool,nandyan na ako!" Sigaw ko na parang nakawala sa bilibid

 **Author:** Sorry po mali yung napost ko sa unahan baguhan lang po kasi ako  
 **sorry po talaga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alam nyo na... Di ko pagmamay-ari ang Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Sakura's POV)**

At sa wakas nakarating din... _" Woahh! ang laki pala talaga ng Konoha Highschool!"_ isip-isip ko.  
"OMG! Sila na iyan!" sabi ng mga babae malapit sa Gate ng Campus, halos magpasagasa na ata sila sa parating na _" Ano ba ito hindi na nila mahal ang mga buhay nila"_ isip-isip ko.

Mayaya pa ay bumaba ang mga lalaking kala mo kung sino umasta. Yung isa Blonde yung buhok at mukhang hyper nakangiti ba naman parang baliw,yung isa parang pinya yung style ng buhok, yung isa parang bangkay maputla, yung isa...ouch! ang ganda ng mata parang perlas pero parang bakla, ang haba ng buhok eh ang last but not the least ay si kuyang weird ang buhok parang likod ng manok na...ah Basta-basta weird talaga.  
"Bakit kaya hinahayaan ng Principal ng campus na ito ang mga ganung lalaki, Akala mo kung sino umasta"sabi ko...bakit totoo naman diba?

Mayamaya pa ay lumapit sa akin si mukhang Hyper. Lagot narinig nya ata

"Uhmm... Miss bago ka lang ba dito?"Tanong nya

"Oo bakit."sagot ko habang umiiwas ng tingin

"Haha wala lang, ngayon lang kasi ako nakakita ng pink-haired Girl dito sa campus."sabi nya

Walang Duda baliw nga sya natawa ng walang na lang at walang nakarinig sa sinabi ko

"Sige Mr ?"

"Naruto."

"Mr Naruto,una na ako late na ako sa first subject ko" aalis na sana ako ng biglang hinablot ni Kuyang may weird na buhok ang kamay ko.

"Hoy Mamang weird ang buhok huwag mo nga akong hilain!"sabi ko

Nag smirk lang sya at sinabing "Narinig ko sinabi mo kanina,Para sabihin ko sa iyo ang tatay ko ang may ari ng school na ito kaya wala kang pakialam ha? Gets mo?"

"Pakialam ko sayo kahit pa tatay mo may ari ng buong mundo wala akong pakialam OK?!"

"Matigas ka ha-"Iilag na sana ako pinigilan lang sya ni Mam Tsunade Principal namin sya yung nakausap ko nung nag enroll ako dati dito.

"Mr Uchiha! tama nayan, pati ba naman babae pinapatulan mo?sabi ni Mam Tsunade

"Hn, Maswerte ka Hindi pa ito ang huli nating pagkikita..."

Aray! nakakahiwa ang tingin nya. Tinawag syang Uchiha ni Mam Tsunade, sya yung pangalawang anak nang mayamang negosyante na si Mikoto Uchiha at Fugaku Uchiha. Sus!ano ba itong napasok ko!

 **R &R**

 **Thanks po pala sa unang nagreview dahil po sa inyo ginanahan akong mag update**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Di ko pagmamay-ari ang **Naruto**  
 **Chapter 3**  
 **(Sakura's POV)**

At ayun nga Nalate ako dahil sa lalaking yun. Mabuti naman mabait yung first subject Teacher namin,Pinalampas pa niya Iyon. Nagutla ako nang Makita ko ang limang Weirdo sa Classroom. Lagot na Baka bugbugin pa ako ng mga yun. Nakatingin sa akin si Uchiha... Hoy di ko Tinandaan pangalan niya ha Pramis!

Umupo ako sa harapan. Pagkatapos ng Lesson at Lecture Lunch Break na...

Pag punta ko sa Cafeteria Narealize ko na nakakadismaya pala ang Konoha High School akala mo maganda di naman pala, maraming mga grupo ng mga Weirdo at mga Gangster tapos mga Babaing pa-cute.

Samantala habang kumakain ako may lumapit na Grupo ng mga Babae sa kinauupuan ko...

"Hi Bago ka dito?" tanong ng Blue-eyes na Blonde

"Oo Bago lang."sagot ko naman

"P-pwede ba k-kaming maki-upo sa tabi mo?"tanong ng babaing mahiyain na kulay ube ang buhok

"Sure pwedeng-pwede."

"Hi My name is Temari, sya si Tenten."Pakilala ng Isa pang Blonde

"Ako si Ino Yamanaka"sagot ng unang nag-tanong sa akin kanina

"A-Ako s-si Hinata Hyuuga."Sagot ng Girl na may kulay ubeng buhok

"Ikaw?"sabay-sabay nilang tanong sa akin

"Ako si Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you Sakura!"

"Siya nga pala Sakura anong Section at Grade mo na?" tanong ni Tenten

"G8 HOPE kayo?"

"First Section Ka rin pala, Kami rin same Grade at section."sagot ni Temari

"O ano, Friends?"Tanong ni Ino

"Sige ba."Sagot ko

"Sabay-sabay na tayo pumasok ha?" tanong ni Tenten

"Sige!" sagot naming lahat

"Uhmm...Hinata.."

"A-Ano yon S-Sakura?"

"Kilala mo ba yung lalaking Mahaba ang Buhok na kaparehas natin ng Section?"

"Ah,Si kuya Neji Bakit?"

"Wala naman, parehas kasi kayo ng mata..."

"Ganyan talaga ang mga Hyuuga Pare-parehas sila ng mga mata."Sagot ni Tenten

"Naksss! naman Tenten Oh, alam na alam palibhasa kasi may Gusto sya kay Ne-!"sabi ni Ino habang tinakpan naman ni Tenten ang Bibig ni Ino

"Sige ha Ino Sabihin mo, lagot ka sa akin! Baka gusto mo na ipagkalat ko na crush ma si sa-"

"Oo na, sorry na pramis di ko na pagsasabi." sagot ni Ino

"Masanay ka na sa Dalawang yan ganyan talaga sila."paliwanag ni Temari

Hay di na rin naman pala masama ang magiging buhay ko sa Konoha...Magiging exciting to!

 **Author:** Hi! More characters pa po ang darating siguro naman po kilala nyo na yung mga lalaking nakilala ni Sakura sa **Chapter 2**. Yung G8 HOPE **2nd year** po iyon ng highschool tapos po yung HOPE section lang po namin yun 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang **Naruto**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Sakura's POV)**

Sabay-sabay kaming pumasok, maaga pa naman kaya nag-kwentuhan muna kami...

"Tenten, sino uli yung Guy?" tanong ko. Hindi Sumagot si Tenten. Nag salita si Ino

"Neji yung pangalan niya sakura, diba Tenten? Uy nagba-blush siya." Pang-asar ni Ino

"H-Hindi no!" Depensa ni Tenten

"S-Si Kuya Neji paparating na."sabi ni Hinata

Dali-daling nagtago si Tenten sa likod ng basurahan...Haha! ang OA nya no?

"Hinata-chan, Ino, Temari, Tenten Long Time no see! Teka...Sakura-chan?!" Sambit ni Naruto

"Ah, Hi Naruto..."

"Dito ka pala no Sakura-chan."

"Oo bakit?"

"Wala lang, Pinag-hahahanap ka ngayon ni Sasuke-Teme."

"Pabayaan mo sya di hanapin nya ako di ako natatakot sa kanya no..."

"Bilib talaga ako sa iyo sakura-chan, alam mo sa lahat ng mga babaeng nakita ko, ikaw lang talaga ang babaing lumaban kay sasuke-teme! Kasi ."lahat ng Babaeng nakakakita sa kanya natatameme na lang sa isang tabi"

"Talaga? Pwes Ibahin nya ako."napa smirk akosa sinabi ko

Ilang sandali pa may biglang may nag-salita...

"Hoy, Naruto huwag ka ngang pa-famous..."

"Hoy sasuke-teme! Ikaw pala!"

"Ang ingay mo talaga Naruto... "

"Nakakabigla ka kasi Bigla-bigla ka na lang sumusulpot."

"Hm...Teka, Ah... ikaw pala."tiningnan nya ako sa Mata "Hn... I see, Miss Sakura Haruno." Napatitig lang ako sa mga mata nya. Lumapit siya sa mukha ko... tapos nagsalita sya

"Ikaw yung babaeng naglakas loob na lumaban sa akin ha..."

"So ano naman ngayon takot ka na?" Tanong ko

"Palaban ka talaga ha... Tingnan natin tapang m-"hindi na nya natapos yung sasabihai nya,bigla kasing nag-bell.

"Napakaswerte mo talaga Haruno..."Napalunok na lang ako

Naglesson na ang Teacher namin sa yung lesson namin sa Context Clues, Tapos sa Antonyms, Synoynms at Definition. Nagbigay ng Example ang Teacher namin sa Bawat salita...Tapos dumating naman sa punto ng Definition.

"Okay Class... What is Love?" Tanong ng teacher namin.

"Eh Sir, Walang Forever Diba?"yun lang at biglang nagsigawan ang buong section namin

"Tss...Hindi naman totoo ang love eh.."sagot ko

"Miss Haruno Mag-share ka nga ng Definition ng Love."sabi ng Teacher namin

"Oo nga naman Miss Haruno diba magaling ka?"

"A-Ang Love ay..."Bigla akong Nag-walk out tapos umiyak sa Hallway

Naalala ko kasi yung Araw na Iniwan ako ng mga magulang ko sa Tita at Tito ko Galit na galit ako sa kanila.

 **Flashback**

"Tsunade... Ikaw na ang Bahala sa anak ko. Pakiusap Hindi ko sya kayang Buhayin pa..."

"Mebuki...Aalagaan namin sya papalakihin namin sya ni Dan na para na naming tunay na anak."

 **Flashback Ends**

Sinundan pala ako ni Ino

"Bakit ka nag walk-out sakura?"

"Wala may naalala lang ako."

"Ganun ba Sakura ,Halika na Siguradong hinahanap ka na nila."

"Tara na Ino."sagot ko

Uwian na, sabay-sabay kaming umuwi nila Ino, Hinata, Tenten, at Temari. Nauna silang umuwi, kasi mas malapit ang bahay nila kaysa sa amin. Habang naglalakad ako sa main road may nakasalubong akong mga lalaki mas mukha silang siga kaysa kila Naruto

"Hello Miss Cutie, May I Help You?"Tanong ng leader nila

"Hindi ko naman hinihing ang tulong nyo..."Sagot ko

"Pare nalaban oh... Ano Boss labanan na natin yan."

"Hindi. Wait lang Hindi natin sya papatulan hangga't di pa natin nakukuha ang kailangan natin sa kaniya.."

"Hinila nya ako papuntang Eskenita tapos sinuntok niya ako sa balikat. Sumigaw ako ng sumigaw pero wala pa ring nakakarinig sa akin. Hahawakan na niya sana yung damit ko nang Biglang may Bumato sa likod nya.

"Bitiwan mo nga sya... ako kalabanin mo."

"S-Sasuke?!" mangiyak-ngiyak kong tanong

Makalipas ang ilang Minuto ng pakikipag sapukan...

"M-Maraming salamat sayo S-Sasuke..."

"Pasalamat ka talaga, mabuti na lang pala at napadaan ako kung hindi baka ano pang gawin nila sayo."

"May magagawa ba ako sayo para makabawi?"

"Hn...ipasantabi mo muna saka na lang ako hihingi ng pabor sayo."

"Salamat talaga Sasuke."tatayo na sana akong bigla na lang sumakit ang balikat ko

"Aray! ang sakit, Ouch."Sigaw ko

"Maskit ba? Ihahatid na kita sa inyo."

"Salamat talaga."

"Hn..."

"Alam mo kailangan mo siguro ng Dictionary no?"

"Tumahimik ka na nga at ituro mo na lang ang daan papunta sa bahay mo."

"Oo na, Dito."

Hay! Uchiha Sasuke mabait ka rin pala Hindi lang halata ang tahimik mo kasi eh.

 **Author:** For the first time! mahaba-haba ang chapter na ito Try ko pang mag gawa ng mas mahabang chapter ha...

Thank you for reading it! Kahit corny pagpasensyahan na 12 yrs old lang kasi ako pero desidido! 


End file.
